Murmures Nocturnes
by crapule
Summary: Les murmures de leurs passés brisent parfois la nuit.
1. La colère de l'orage

**Disclaimer :** _Je ne suis pas Miss Minekura, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages._

_Ce tout petit os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Orage en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Des grondements de tonnerre envahissaient progressivement la nuit.

Les gouttes de pluies éclaboussant durement le sol et les habitations tandis que des éclairs zébraient le ciel, le déchirant le ciel de part en part.

L'orage était sur nous.

Les grondements rageurs emplissaient ma tête d'un bourdonnement confus et je ne pouvais que rester là, immobile sous la pluie, à regarder le ciel d'orage se strier par à-coups d'éclairs blanchâtres.

L'orage était sur moi.

Et il y avait ce faible murmure. Cette voix que je détestais tant, qui me rappelait à quel point j'étais pathétique et impuissant.

J'avais évolué pourtant depuis cette nuit-là, étais devenu fort.

Beaucoup plus fort, depuis cette nuit d'orage où j'avais vu cet homme mourir en voulant me protéger.

Cette nuit où son sang m'avait éclaboussait tandis que les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur mes joues.

Le sang du seul homme qui m'ait jamais tendu la main, mon maître, mon père.

Son corps brisé à mes pieds

Et je me souviens toujours de la sensation de la pluie s'abattant drue sur mon corps alors que je courais de toutes mes forces, hurlant à m'en casser la voix, entre les dépendances du temple. Couvert du sang de l'homme que je n'avais pas réussi à protéger.

Et je me souviens de cet orage-là, immobile sous la pluie diluvienne.

Mais le faible murmure continue d'hurler dans ma tête.

Je désirais vivre de manière à ne dépendre de personne, vivre de façon à ce que personne n'ait besoin de moi.

J'ai recruté des personnes qui me ressemblaient pour effectuer cette mission : des gens brisés ayant survécu envers et contre tout.

Envers et contre tous.

Des gens personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin que je vive pour continuer leur route.

Mais, j'ai fait erreur et ta voix ne cesse de m'appeler. Encore et encore.

Et tu hurles mon prénom maintenant, ta voix supplantant la colère de l'orage.

Alors, je me tourne vers toi.

-_Sanzo… rentrons._

Et ta voix est brisée d'avoir trop crié.

-_Oui._

Rentrons._  
_

* * *

**Note:**_ J'espère que ça vous à plu ^^  
_


	2. Le sourire d'un fou

_Je ne suis pas Miss Minekura, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages._

_Ce tout petit os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Victoire en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Il était là. Debout, épuisé et couvert de sang.

Il avait vaincu.

Avait réduit en cendres le château du Roi du Haut Mal, Hyakuga.

Exterminé un à un les Yōkai dont les armes avaient vainement tenté de briser son corps.

Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, jalonnant le passage qu'il empruntait.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de monstres il avait tués, le compte s'était perdu quelque part en chemin.

Peut-être étaient-ils simplement trop nombreux pour qu'il n'en fasse le compte.

Il n'en avait cœur, il allait bientôt la retrouver, retrouver la femme qu'il aimait.

Elle était là. Assise, pâle et tremblante dans un coin de sa cellule.

Elle avait vaincue.

Et elle souriait, en répétant doucement son nom comme si elle ne pouvait réellement y croire.

Ce sourire était sa victoire, le sourire qu'il avait obtenu pour les centaines de corps brisés s'étalant derrière lui.

Mais le sourire était trop triste, comme perdu à travers un écran de douleur.

Et ce sourire plein de larmes se grava profondément dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle faisait pénétrer la lame dans sa poitrine.

Il avait vaincu mais il était déjà beaucoup trop tard.

Alors, il s'était tourné vers le dernier démon encore debout et avait simplement sourit lui aussi. Avant de lui arracher le cœur.

Et couvert du sang des milles Yōkai qu'il avait assassinés, découvrant qu'il était lui-même devenu un monstre, l'homme s'était simplement mit à rire.

Depuis, il n'y avait plus ni victoires ni défaites pour Cho Hakkai, ou Gono comme on l'appelait encore à l'époque où il n'était qu'un humain.

Juste du sang.

Et un sourire.

Le sourire d'un fou.

* * *

**Note: **J'espère que cet Os vous a convaincus ^^


	3. Cher Oubli

_Je ne suis pas Miss Minekura, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages._

_Ce tout petit os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Victoire en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_« Un oubli veut me voir._

_Il faut savoir qu'un oubli peut y croire »_

_Tarmac – Cher Oubli_

Il avait oublié.

Ses crimes, ses amitiés, ses amours, ses espérances.

Il avait tout oublié. Jusqu'au sens profond de ces mots.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce qu'était un crime. Etait-ce une chose si terrible ?

Ne se rappelait plus tout à fait ce qu'était l'amitié. Quel goût ça avait ça ?

Et l'amour ? Avait-il déjà su ce qu'était ce mot résonnant étrangement à l'intérieur de son crâne ?

Et surtout qu'était-ce l'espoir ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait y toucher ?

Il avait simplement oublié et maintenant c'était juste des mots qui tournaient paresseusement dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à leur accrocher un sens précis.

Il avait tout oublié.

Tout sauf un nom.

Un nom et sa signification : Goku.

Celui qui peut voir ce qui est invisible.

Et la signification du nom lui semblait lointaine et dérisoire à lui qui n'apercevait qu'un bout de ciel changeant à travers les barreaux de sa cage.

Mais l'enfant attendait, assis à même le sol terreux de cette cellule de pierres, se répétant inlassablement ce nom, cette unique chose qu'il n'avait pas oubliée.

Et les jours passaient, les mois, les décennies, les siècles.

Et l'oublié restait là, seul, assis, dans sa cellule, répétant inlassablement ce nom qu'on lui avait un jour donné.

Regardant le bout de ciel changeant, seule chose qu'il pouvait voir à travers les barreaux de sa cellule.

Et l'enfant attendait quelqu'un.

Parce que même s'il avait tout oublié à part son nom, lorsque parfois un astre rond, jaune et brillant perçait le ciel changeant, l'enfant se souvenait.

Se souvenait avoir touché le soleil.

Et « celui qui peut voir ce qui est invisible » savait.

Savait que s'il attendait assez longtemps, le soleil viendrait.

Parce que quelqu'un l'avait appelé Goku.

Et que ce détail là, il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier.

* * *

**Note:** _Os peut-être légèrement moins désespéré que les deux précédents..._


	4. L'âme de l'assassin

_Je ne suis pas Miss Minekura, je fais simplement mumuse avec ses personnages._

_Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème Lame en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_« C'est quoi l'amour ? Si je savais ce que c'est, je ne pense pas que j'en voudrais mais… »_

Il y a quelques temps, par une nuit d'orage, j'ai récupéré le corps d'un type.

Il était vautré dans son sang, maigre, sale, son corps étalé en travers du chemin que j'utilise pour rentrer chez moi.

C'était une drôle d'histoire, le genre à vous coller les pires emmerdes possibles si vous vous y intéressez de trop près.

Et puis il était tard, alors ça me gonflait vraiment de devoir m'occuper de _ça_.

Je voulais simplement passer mon chemin et allait me coucher.

De toutes manières le type paraissait mort.

J'ai quand même vérifié. Par acquis de conscience.

Histoire de pas être un connard.

Il a entrouvert un œil –l'autre pissait le sang- alors que je le retournais et me penchais pour vérifier son pouls.

Et il a sourit en me regardant.

Du sang dégoulinant de tous les pores de sa peau, un œil crevé et la respiration se barrant : ce con souriait en me regardant.

Un vrai sourire.

Un sourire de contentement.

Et, il a parlé sur un ton rempli de soulagement :

-Alors c'est ça l'enfer.

Et sa voix était douce, rêveuse, presque détachée.

Comme celle qu'avait eu ma mère en disant à quel point elle trouvait les fleurs belles juste avant de tenter de me tuer.

Sa voix m'a fait l'effet d'une lame glacée.

Et c'était vraiment une drôle d'histoire, plus ça allait et plus je sentais que si je m'en mêlais ça allait m'amener des emmerdes inimaginables.

Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, ce paumé pathétique et agonisant qui semblait si heureux à l'idée d'avoir atterri en enfer.

Alors, je l'ai transporté chez moi et ai commencé les premiers soins.

J'ai appelé le médecin.

Toute la nuit il a essayé de le rafistoler.

Le gars a manqué d'y passer trois fois et le docteur et partit en disant qu'il n'y avait que peu d'espoir.

J'ai payé les soins, les médocs et lui ait dit que ça ne faisait rien, qu'il avait essayé.

Mais au bout de quelques jours le type s'est réveillé, un air paumé et douloureux sur le visage.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Et la voix n'avait plus les accents rêveurs de la dernière fois.

-Pas en enfer en tous cas.

Il a semblé un instant désarçonné, puis sincèrement amusé comme si je venais de lui sortir une énormité.

Puis il a sourit gentiment.

Son sourire avait quelque chose de glacial. Comme une lame.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait cru être en enfer en voyant la couleur rouge de mes cheveux et de mes yeux.

Il m'avait pris pour le diable.

La bonne blague : je me suis mis à rire comme un con.

Et lui aussi s'est mis à rire. Juste un peu.

Il m'a dit que j'allais sans doute le prendre pour un fou mais que la couleur de mes yeux et de mes cheveux était comme une sorte de garde-fou pour lui.

Que c'était la couleur du sang

J'ai pensé que c'était effectivement un barge, un barge potentiellement dangereux qui plus est.

Alors je lui ai dit que s'il n'avait nulle part où aller, il pouvait rester un moment.

Et il a eu sourire étrange. Un peu fou.

Et je lui ai rendu son sourire.

Et c'était une drôle d'histoire, qui allait sans doute mal finir.

J'étais figé, l'inconnu venait de m'annoncer qu'il était un assassin, qu'il avait tué beaucoup de gens sous l'effet de la colère. Par amour.

Et j'ai eu envie de lui demander ce que c'était cette connerie, l'amour.

Deux types ont sonné à ma porte avant que je n'ai le temps de lui poser la question : un gamin et homme d'église. Un homme d'église avec un flingue

L'homme m'a dit qu'il recherchait un assassin, un type ayant tué plus de mille personnes.

Rien que ça.

Mille Yokai.

Et la révélation sonnait comme une lame.

Et c'était tellement ironique que ce soit un semi-Yokai qui ait hébergé et soigné ce type que j'ai retenu les deux gars venus le chercher, balancé le flingue de l'homme d'église et lui ait crié de se barrer.

C'est une drôle d'histoire et je suis dans le emmerdes jusqu'au cou.

Mais l'assassin m'a adressé un sourire avant de s'enfuir.

Un faible sourire, triste, vivant et reconnaissant.

_Alors c'était ça l'amour ?_

* * *

**Note:** _Os_ _sans doute un space, assez différent de ce que je fais habituellement._


End file.
